


Sianverse Dramatis Personae

by sian22



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon, Multi, Organized characters, Other Male Characters - Freeform, Rangers, affiliations, guide to Captains and Pawns universe, other female characters - Freeform, so many Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/pseuds/sian22
Summary: A list of all the canon and original characters that principally appear in Captains and Pawns but are also shared across a dozen other stories in this universe.  Includes affiliations, relationships and links





	Sianverse Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

> As promised this is the complete list of characters involved in my Captains and Pawns universe, that includes many of my other stories. The list here includes some like Thranduil, Gimli and Legolas who appear in fics set in that universe but not in CP itself. I have not included the complete Hurin family tree with Faramir and Eowyn's grandchildren. That will come out in the drabbles at some point. And there may be one or two little spoilers here for upcoming fics...

**Northern Lands**

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dunadan, as Elessar, King of the Reunited Kingdom

Thorongil, alias used by Aragorn during his wanderings

Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom

Gandalf Greyhame, Mithrandir, Maia, member-then leader of the White council

Frodo Baggins, hobbit, Ringbearer, Member of the Fellowship, co-author of the Red Book of

                    Westmarch

Samwise Gamgee, hobbit, gardener, member of the Fellowship, later Mayor of the Shire

Meriadoc Brandybuck, hobbit, member of the Fellowship, Esquire to Théoden, later Master of

               Buckland

Peregrin Took, hobbit, member of the Fellowship, Guard of the Citadel, Knight of Gondor, later

               Thain of the Shire

Thranduil, son of Oropher, Sindar, King of the Woodland Realm

Amron, son of Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm, slain in

Legolas, son of Thranduil, Sindar, Prince of the Woodland Realm

Thallon, son of Galtheril, Noldo of Imladris, Commander of Eryn Ithil Company

Gimli, son of Glóin,, dwarf, member of the Fellowship, Elf friend, Lord of the Glittering Caves

Halbarad, grandson of Dirhael, Dunadan, Member of the Grey Company, Standard Bearer to

                Aragorn

Caradoc, Dunadan, Ranger of the North  
  
  


**Gondor**

Denethor, son of Ecthelion; hereditary Steward of Gondor

Finduilas, younger daughter of Adrahil II, Princess of Dol Amroth and wife to Denethor

Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, Captain General of Gondor, member of the Fellowship

Faramir, younger son of Denethor; Captain of Ithilien's company, later Steward of Gondor,

             Prince of Ithilien

Amerith, daughter of Linith, Duchess of Lossarnach and Lebennin, council member

Taras, Duke of Lebennin, Amerith's husband, slain in an ambush at the Crossroads

Elboron, son of Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien

Finduilas, daughter of Faramir, Captain of Ithilien, wife to Amrun of Harad

Theomund, youngest son of Faramir, Master Healer

Ceridwen, Lady of Langstrand, mother to two daughters

Forvald, Lord of Mornan, also known as Blackroot Vale

Castamir, Lord of Ethir Anduin

Tellen, nephew of Taras, later Duke of Lebennin

Saelind, niece of Amerith, later Duchess of Lossarnach

Norilt, Lord of Anfalas and the Green Hills

Bror, Lord of Dor-en-Ernil*

Angbor the Fearless, Lord of Lamedon

Dervorin, son of Derwin, Lord of Ringló Vale

 

**Rohan**

Thengel the Thrice-Renowned, son of Fengel, 16th King of Rohan

Morwen Steelsheen, wife of Thengel, Queen of Rohan

Théoden Ednew, son of Thengel, 17th King of Rohan

Théodred, son of Théoden, Crown Prince of Rohan, slain at the 1st Battle of the Fords of Isen

Théodwyn, daughter of Thengel, Princess of Rohan, Lady of Aldburg

Éomund, son of, Chief Marshal of the Mark, Lord of Aldburg

Éomer Éadig, son of Éomund, Third Marshal of the Riddermark, 18th King of Rohan

Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, Shieldmaiden, White Lady of Rohan, wife to Faramir

Elfhelm, son of Hadrest, Éored Captain, later Marshal of the East-Mark

Hilde, wife of Elfhelm

Alfgrim, sword-brother to Théodred, killed by agents of Saruman

Godwyn, wife of Alfgrim, later wife to Théodred

Malina, daughter of Théodred, lady-in-waiting to Queen Lothiriel

Grima, son of Gálmód, called Wormtongue, counselor to King Théoden, slain by Saruman

 

**Dol Amroth**

Angelimir, 20th Prince of Dol Amroth

Fana, Princess of Dol Amroth, wife to Angelimir, famed for her garden design

Adrahil II, son of Angelimir, 21st Prince of Dol Amroth

Firiel, Princess of Dol Amroth, wife to Adrahil

Aglamir, younger brother of Adrahil II, Captain of the  _Minuramar,_ died of plague

Ivriniel, eldest daughter of Adrahil II, healer

Imrahil, son of Adrahil II, 22nd Prince of Dol Amroth

Leylin, wife of Imrahil, Princess of Dol Amroth

Elphir, son of Imrahil, 23rd Prince of Dol Amroth

Erchirion, second son of Imrahil, Captain of the  _Aearossë_

Amrothos, third son of Imrahil, Swan Knight

Lothiriel, daughter of Imrahil, wife of Eomer Eadig, Queen of Rohan

Mareth, wife of Elphir, Princess of Dol Amroth

Alphros, son of Elphir, 24th Prince of Dol Amroth

Sador, Second mate of  _Minuramar_ , died of plague

Branwyn, mistress of Aglamir, barmaid in Lofnui

Geraint, illegitimate son of Aglamir, Lieutenant of Osgiliath Company

Cerveth, wife of Geraint

Gerwin, son of Geraint, Swan Knight

 

**Tolfalas**

Galadan, 17th Duke of Tolfalas

Ivrenna, younger sister to Adrahil, Duchess of Tolfalas

Galathon, eldest son of Galadan, 18th Duke of Tolfalas

Mirenna, daughter of Galadan, wife of Angbor of Lamedon

Ylenna, granddaughter of Angbor, later wife to Elboron, Prince of Ithilien

Galadar, eldest son of Galathon, 19th Duke of Tolfalas

Andagar, younger son of Galathon, Captain of the  _Silent Hunter_

Galadan, illegitimate son of Sirean named for the Duke as traditional, Swan Knight

 

**About Gondor: Minas Tirith**

Nera, Faramir's nurse, later chatelaine at the Palace and Emyn Arnen, from Belfalas

Willen, Amerith's butler, former soldier in the Lebennin Company

Nerinel, Amerith's cook

Annwyn, wife of Madril, originally from Tolfalas

Eliane, daughter of Madril, later wife to Eldrin

Kale, butler to Prince Imrahil in Minas Tirith

Liswen, cook to Prince Imrahil, originally from Pelargir

 

**Houses of Healing**

Varan, Master healer,

Hallas, Warden of the Houses

Marrit, housekeeper, healing garden assistant

Beru, surgery assistant

Kira, servant, overseen by Ioreth, later wife to Anborn

Cortin, servant

Cece, servant

Bern, servant

 

**Rangers of Ithilien Company**

Eradan, Faramir's original Ithilien Captain,

Madril, First Lieutenant, second in command to Faramir

Mablung, 2nd Lieutenant, then Captain, of Anorien

Damrod, Second Lieutenant, later First Lieutenant, killed in the Retreat from the Causeway Forts

Renil, Second lieutenant, later Captain, company healer

Anborn; Private, later Lieutenant, Scout

Erlin, Sergeant

Cervelli, Sergeant

Hallan, Sergeant

Terrell, Sergeant-later Lieutenant

Eldrin, Private, his shattered hand was healed by Elladan

Loic, Private, teased for his luck at the Pelennor where he got a broken nose

Willet, Private, wounded in the retreat from Osgiliath, died of his wounds in Gandalf's company

Torgil, Private, Scout and tracker

Malec, Private, Scout and tracker

Brand, Private

Gadron, Private

 

**Soldiers of Gondor**

Eldacar, Captain of Faramir's first company, of Nimrais

Toric, 2nd lieutenant, later Captain

Beregond, son of Baranor, Captain of the White Company

Bergil, son of Beregond, Sergeant of Ithilien Company

Leuic, Private, fought with Boromir before Osgiliath, went with Imrahil to the Morannon

Maric, Private

 

**Harondar**

Najir, Sheikh of the Qahtani, killed in the Retreat from Osgiliath

Goran, his nephew, later Emperor of Harad

Arun, 12th son of Goran, husband of Finduilas of Ithilien

Abaan, seer, shaman of the Qahtani

Najram, father of Najir. former Sheikh

Herut, merchant of Sarma, central Harad

Zenaida, youngest sister of Goran, later wife of Erchirion

.

* * *

notes

* I have taken the liberty of making this fief a separate one from the region surrounding Dol Amroth. It's lord looks to Dol Amroth as its first allegience.

I am still amazed to find that not only is there an entire company of Rangers but over 70 original characters. Tip to others writing. Start a file cataloguing them as you go. Hair colour, eye colour, backgrounds etc. I have at times got myself into awful continuity errors and muddles. For some reason there are still 2 men named Leuic who aren't the same, and Marrit is a different person at the end of CP then she was in chapter 31..but I am going to fix that soon! And I still can't find where I wrote down Najir's wife's name. Sigh. Gone with the dead laptop...and set to remain a mystery


End file.
